Harry Potter And His Ninja Relatives
by Peyton-Alice
Summary: When Harry was sent to the Dursleys, Amelia ordered her aurors pick Harry and the others; when the Fire Lord appeared in her office. Later Harry was sent to the Elem world, where he is taken in by Kurenai Yuhi aka Petunia Evans who had her old son Conrad Sarutobi.
1. Chapter 1

_Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Amelia Bones's office_

Amelia Susan Bones was working on a way to location the real Petunia Evans; while her Aurors went and get children she told them to get. She found out that when Petunia Evan was only six years old; she was picked up by a man. Later on, another Petunia Evan entered the Evans family. Amelia's brother Edgar told her that wasn't the real Petunia as he knew her; he loved her with her beautiful untamed black hair and beautiful red eyes. Edgar grew even more suspicious; when he when to see the fake Petunia what happens to her.

The fake Petunia didn't remember him, but the Evans told him that when Petunia ran away the year before; something must have happened to her. They then told him that she told them that she was found by a guy named Albus Dumbledore. Edgar heard that name before by their parents. When Edgar went to Hogwarts; he spends all his time in the library what might have happened to the real Petunia and who the fake Petunia was. When Edgar was in his third year at Hogwarts; he discovered that there was a way to clone things, but they might turn out wrong and that probable what created the fake Petunia.

After Edgar has learned that; he then spends his time researched on the real Petunia and where she was. Edgar found out that Mrs. Evans was married before to a Mr. Yūhi that lived in an entire other world called the Elemental timeline that like Avalon is hidden behind magic and an ancient one at that. Edgar guesses that Petunia's real father may have taken her and renamed her. Edgar also guesses that Dumbledore may have done something to the Evans memories. Amelia remembers the time when she asked her brother why he always had his nose in the books.

Edgar would always tell Amelia that he is trying to find a way to the Elemental timeline. In January of 1981; Edgar had found a way, but he was killed sometime after. So here she is trying to work a spell to find the real Petunia and when she entered the Elemental timeline; she can easily find the real Petunia.

'' Madam Bones, we have successfully location and gather all the children you asked of us'' One of her Aurors said

'' Good now we can get going'' Amelia said

'' Where?'' the Auror asked

'' To the-'' Amelia was cut off

'' Amelia-Amelia Bones'' a voice asked, causing the Auror and Amelia to turn around to see an a elderly man

'' Yes I am she'' Amelia said

'' Great; I'm Taiseki Asakura the Fire Lord of the Land of Fire in the Elemental timeline'' Taiseki said

'' Oh hello; what can I do for you Lord Taiseki?'' Amelia said/asked

'' Oh I'm here to talk about two people Remus John Lupin and Sirius Orion Black. Don't worry about how I know them; I'm just a dear friend of both Charlus Potter and Fleamont Potter as well as the grandfather of both Evans girls. I've brought some of my men to take your men to Konoha to find Kurenai, who you may know her as Petunia Evans'' Lord Taiseki said

'' Lord Taiseki; if I may ask how did you get here?'' Amelia asked

'' Like you we have our own way; we have energy called Chakra that able us to create techniques called Justus. The Justus we use is called Teleported then we shout the name of the place'' Lord Taiseki told Amelia

The Aurors then follow Lord Taiseki's men to another area; so both Lord Taiseki and Amelia can talk.

* * *

 _Elemental timeline; Konoha_

Kurenai Yūhi was walking through Konoha with her son Conrad Asuma Sarutobi on her hip. Conrad's father is Asuma Sarutobi who was her teammate when they were genins. People asked her two simple questions how was when was Conrad conceived and why the name Conrad. Kurenai would answer the first with it wasn't none of their business and for the second she read it in a book where the main character name was Conrad. The second answer was the truth; she always loved the book that she had always read when she was known as Petunia Evans.

Evan though she was six when her father took her away; she could remember her mother, stepfather and her cute baby sister Lily.

'' Kurenai'' A voice said, causing Kurenai to stop and turn around to see Conrad's father Asuma Sarutobi

'' My father wants to see both of us'' Asuma said as they both began walking toward the Hokage Tower

When then got to the Tower; they went inside and walked toward the Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi's office. When they got to it and went inside; they saw the Fire Lord's men along with others.

'' Kurenai, these men wanted to tell you something'' Hiruzen said as Kurenai and his son sat down in the chairs in front of his desk

'' Hello Kurenai I'm Alex Stewart and we are Aurors for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in hmm'' Alex said before hitting a dead end

'' The Magically Timeline is what we call my former home and I know all about the wizardly world as when my son could do magic; I went to the Hokage who then sent me to the Fire Lord my grandfather. He then told me about the wizardly world and we also have wizards/witches here, but as we don't have magical schools here they mostly moved there.'' Kurenai told them while being calm

'' Oh well, in that case; this is Harry James Potter your nephew and I'm sorry, but your sister Lily and her husband James Potter were killed on October 31 in 1981 in our timeline because of a war that was going on. So our head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement Amelia Bones told us take Harry from the clone Petunia-'' Alex was saying until being cut off

'' Wait what clone Petunia?'' Kurenai asked

'' Yes it seems like when your father took you away, when you were six years old; Albus Dumbledore created a clone which turned out to be a failed one as she don't even looked like you and it all thanks to her brother Edgar Bones who figure it out.'' Alex explained

'' Edgar; how is he?'' Kurenai asked

'' Hmm I'm sorry, but he was killed in the war'' Alex said and swore that he saw Kurenai's calm persona was breaking

Alex then went on explaining what happen and what they think Dumbledore was doing. Kurenai after she heard it all; decided to take her nephew in and give him a home. Hiruzen then told the Aurors that he will find a home for the other two toddlers as Alex gave Harry to Kurenai who already gave Conrad to his father. The other Aurors gave the other two toddlers to the Hokage. Afterward the Aurors were led out by the Fire Lord's men. Kurenai and Asuma stayed in the office to talk about their future plans with the Hokage.


	2. Chapter 2

_10 years later; Academy_

Eleven year old Harry James Potter was at this very moment is sitting between his two best friends Lyall Remus Lupin and Orion Sirius Black at the Academy for the team placements. Harry once asked his aunt Kurenai about what his parents looked like. Orion and Lyall also asked their fathers Sirius Orion Black and Remus John Lupin about their mothers. Kurenai told Harry looked just like his father, but with his mother's emerald green eyes just like his cousin Conrad Asuma Sarutobi looked like his father, but with her's eyes. One look at both Remus and Sirius then to Lyall and Orion, you can tell they look like their fathers expect for their eyes.

Remus told Lyall about the story of how he met his mother again as well as him for the first time. Ten years old after Sirius was cleared of all charges against him, they were taken to this world. They met up with Kurenai Yūhi and Asuma Sarutobi along with little Harry and Conrad. Remus created Marauders Academy for Witchcraft and Wizardry after being cured. Remus wanted to build a school for all upcoming wizards and witches; he also had all the Lords helped with it by allowing his academy to be built on a neutral land that allowed all from every land and country to attend.

After Marauders Academy for Witchcraft and Wizardry was built, a Ministry of Magic was created and soon after a whole another world just for the magical and supernatural folks. When Harry and Conrad were two year old, there was a blinded light and when the light had vanished Hiruzen, Remus and Sirius who is the head of the Aurors found several adults and children. The mother of Lyall; Mika Uchiha the half-sister to both Mikoto Uchiha as well as Yoshino Nara and Orion's mother Isabella Artemis Nohara who was the younger sister to the late Rin Nohara, they both came to see what had causes it. Mika was a beautiful woman with long flowing black hair and bright grey eyes, which Lyall had inherited along with her eye shape. Unfortunately Mika was also an outcast of the Uchiha Clan, just because her mother had her with a Nara, the late father of a Nara in fact.

Isabella Artemis Nohara's birth name is Ruka Nohara is the younger sister to the late Rin Nohara and has two older brothers named Ren and Ray. After Rin's death, Ren and Ray moved all of them to a whole another world. They then changed their names to Charlie Jason Nohara, Carlisle James Nohara and Isabella Artemis Nohara. Every time her brothers' look at her, they would often say that Isabella looked like Rin and what Rin would have looked like if she had the chance to fully grow up as Isabella has long wavy brown hair ( _as she didn't wanted short, because Rin kept hers short_ ) and bright brown eyes, which Orion has inherited along with her eye shape. When Isabella was a woman, she met Mika who had somehow found herself in that world.

They later became friends along with Lily Evans; they then later met both Sirius and Remus. After their nights with Remus and Sirius, they found a way to their birth world. So now seeing them again after, years was shocking for them and the girls who never told them about their sons. Unfortunately Mika and Isabella were very sick and passed away soon after, leaving the boys in the care of their fathers. After Remus and Sirius had told them the story, Lyall and Orion cried on their fathers' shoulders.

Harry, Lyall and Orion grew up with their friends and family. When they were old enough to learn Kurenai, Sirius and Remus enroll them all into the Ninja Academy and the Marauders Academy, which is something all students who have magic and still want to be ninjas have to live with. Well that is if you don't want your magic being untamed and one day turned against you then kill everyone near you included yourself. So now is the day of the teams' placement and Harry knows he will be paired up with his friends. Harry sees Iruka coming inside the classroom with the list of teams in his hands.

"Alright team 1 is Charles Potter, Ren Nohara, Alphard Black and sensei-"

Charles Tedros Potter is the son of Tedros Potter and Agatha Potter nee Uzumaki. Charles is Harry's cousin as his father was the son of Charlus Potter the brother to Harry's grandfather Fleamont Potter the father of Harry's father James Potter. Charles looked like his father who was said to looked like Harry's father, expect with his mother's bright blue eyes. Charles was born in Konoha, but became an orphan when his parents were killed on a mission.

Ren Nohara is the oldest son of Charlie Jason Nohara aka Ren Nohara the first and an unknown witch as Harry had somehow always misses his mother. Ren was named after his father's birth name as when his father and uncle came back to Konoha; they had simply refuse to take their old names back. Ren looked like his father, but with bright green eyes.

Alphard Regulus Black is the son of Regulus black and Alicia Black nee Uzumaki. Alphard was found among the groups that were found in Konoha. Alphard was taken in by Sirius who was already raising Orion. From Sirius, Alphard learned that he looked like his father expect with bright violet eyes.

"Team 2 is William Prewett, Raya Nohara, Richard Prewett and sensei-"

William Fabian Prewett is the son of the late Fabian Prewett and the late Honoka Prewett nee Uzumaki who was dead once before, but then found herself alive in Harry's birth world. William was then raised by his aunt who was married to his uncle. By his aunt's word William looked like his father with his face shape and his bright brown eyes. But William had inherited his bright red hair and eye shape from his mother. Together with his cousin Richard and other mainly the Uzumaki cousins, they causes trouble.

Raya Nohara is the oldest child of Carlisle James Nohara and an unknown witch as Harry also has the same problem as with her aunt. Raya has brown hair and her father's face shape, which is the shape that is shared by her uncle, cousin and her late aunts Isabella aka Ruka and Rin. Raya inherited her eye shape and bright blue eyes from her mother. Raya is known to look like Isabella and Rin and is known to have a big crush on William.

Richard Gideon Prewett is the son of the late Gideon Prewett and his wife Marlone "Marie" Prewett. After the death of her brother-in-law and husband, Marie took her nephew and son to this world and to Konoha. Hiruzen let Marie live into Konoha to raise her nephew and son. Marie also let her started up a business for Alchemists who appeared and was allowed to work alongside her. William looked like his father, expect with his mother bright blue eyes.

"Team 3 is Arashi Kamikaze, Sorey Sarutobi, Mikleo Senju and sensei-"

Arashi Kamikaze is the son of Mineto Namikaze and Anna Kamikaze from the Kamikaze. Arashi is the cousins to Naruto and Menma as his father Mineto was the twin to his long lost brother Minato Namikaze. His father was the older brother to his twin sisters Minako and Mineko Namikaze. Arashi inherited his father's bright blue eyes. From his mother, he inherited her black hair, face shape and eye shape.

Sorey Sarutobi is the oldest grandson of Hiruzen Sarutobi and Biwako Sarutobi from their oldest son Azuma Sarutobi and his wife Selene Sarutobi. Sorey is the cousin to Conrad from his father's side. He inherited brown hair and face shape from his face. He inherited green eyes and eye shape.

Mikleo Senju is a child from one of the groups that were found in Konoha along with his cousins. Mikleo were found out that he was Great-Great grandchildren of the Second Hokage. He has very light blue hair-almost silver hair and lavender eyes.

"Team 4 is Neville Longbottom, Yakumo Kurama, Sai and sensei-"

Neville Frank Longbottom is the son of Frank and Alice Longbottom. He inherited his blond hair and face shape from his father. From his mother, he inherited the shape of her eyes along with her bright blue eyes. His parents were brought to Marie who helped them get back to who they were before the attack with alchemy. Frank became an Auror again, while Alice worked at the Longbottom Orphanage for all kinds of children.

Yakumo Kurama is the heiress of the Kurama Clan and who couldn't became a ninja, because she couldn't control her power. Kurenai was the one who was meant to train her, but she gave up after telling Yakumo she couldn't be a ninja. Which wasn't a good idea as Harry and Conrad told her off because of it. In the end Kurenai decided to help again.

Sai was a root member, after their grandfather that Danzo was still having the Root program still active. He ordered him to death, even after finding out that he had Uchiha eyes on him. Sai and other were sent to get help to get their emotions back then after some were sent to Alice, while others were sent back to their families.

"Team 5 is Harry Potter, Lyall Lupin, Orion Black and sensei-"

Knew it

"Team 6 is Conrad Sarutobi, Menma Uzumaki, Asura Senju and sensei is

You already know Conrad Sarutobi, my cousin

Menma Uzumaki is the son of Kushi Uzumaki the twin to Kushina Uzumaki and Minako Uzumaki nee Namikaze. He inherited his bright red hair, face shape and eye shape from his father. From his mother, he inherited her bright blue eyes.

Asura Senju is Great-Great grandchildren of the First Hokage and grandson of Nawaki Senju. He looked just like his Great-Great grandfather with his black hair and his tan skin; expect he got bright brown eyes.

"Team 7 is Naruto Namikaze, Riku Hatake, Sosuke Uchiha and sensei-"

Naruto Namikaze is the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Namikaze nee Uzumaki. Naruto lives with his grandparents and cousins Arashi, Menma and another. Naruto's father was lost his grandparents tried everything he could to find him. When they heard of Konoha and about Naruto, they were mad and the Fire Lord just let them have their fun.

Riku Hatake is the son of Kakashi Hatake and Amber Thurston. Amber and Riku were among the groups and stayed with Kakashi who later fell in love with Amber. Riku looked like his father, expect with his mother's face and eye shapes.

Sosuke Uchiha is the son of Obito Uchiha and Rin Nohara from another world. Sosuke was later taking in by is Uncle Charlie as Carlisle had his hands full like he did, but still. Sosuke looked like his father, expect with his mother's face and eye shape. Sosuke's also the heir to the Uchiha Clan as Sasuke was filled with hatred and civilian council wasn't helping any, which was a big red sign to both Hiruzen and the Fire Lord.

"Team 8 is Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyūga, Kiba Inuzuka, Akamaru and sensei-"

Shino Aburame the heir to the Aburame Clan

Hinata Hyūga the girl who have a crush on Naruto

Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru is the boy who have a crush on Hinata Hyūga and the dog who's useful

"Team 9 is still active-"

Yes Rock Lee the one who's obsessed with youth sayings, TenTen the weapon fangirl and Neji Hyūga the one who's obsessed with fate.

"Team 10 is Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Chōji Akimichi and sensei-"

"WHAT NO"

Ino the drama queen

"Hmm troublesome"

Shikamaru the lazy

"I'm hungry"

Choji the guy who's always in need of food

"Team 11 is Yagura, Sara Ōtsutsuki, Jin Rinha and sensei-"

Yagura, well Harry can just say he's look like Neji

Sara Ōtsutsuki is a girl who's from a very old clan and like Hinata got a crush on Yagura.

Jin Bilius Rinha the son of Bilius Weasley and an unknown woman. Jin was left here in Konoha by his father for some unknown Weasley. Jin got red hair and ice blue eyes. Jin lives with his uncle Merlin Weasley.

"Team 12 is Kaname Haruno, Karin Uzumaki, Shinobi Weasley and sensei-"

Kaname Haruno is the son of unknown parents; though Kaname looked like the male version of Sakura well in the face and around the face. Kaname has blond hair and bright blue eyes.

Karin Uzumaki is the son of Ryan and Karina Uzumaki, Karina and her daughter Karin wander around trying to find a home. When they found themselves in Konoha, Hiruzen let them live in the village.

"Team 13 is Dudley Evans, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha and sensei-"

"WHAT/YEAH BEAT THAT INO-PIG"

Sasuke Uchiha and the banshee queen Sakura Haruno

Dudley Vernon Evans is the son of Vernon Dursley and the fake Petunia. Harry's grandfather brought him to Konoha, after his "parents" got sent to jail. Kurenai couldn't take care of Dudley as she already had her son and Harry. Dudley was sent to the Longbottom Orphanage.

"Alright that finished my list of the teams-"

"Iruka what do you mean by list?" Ino asked

"Well too many students pass the test meaning we had to put them into groups. So I'm proud to had been your sensei in the academy" Iruka said smiling

Harry just looked like he trying to think about the other teams


End file.
